Across the River
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it's like on the other side of the river? What other universes lie out there? Different timelines, different things effecting the lives and deaths of others. It's strange how one little different decision you make in life, could change so much in your and other people's lives. Rated T because of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I had this brilliant idea! I wanted to try it out!  
><strong>**Takes place in between Ninjaball Run and Child's Play, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The ninja were running around the Ninjago History museum, the samurai known as Nya was running alongside them as well, not to mention their Sensei who was almost ahead of them, despite his age.<p>

How did this happen you ask? Well, their story starts all the way in the beginning of the day!

* * *

><p><strong>(Earlier that day)<strong>

Lloyd was training on the bounty, preparing himself for the final battle like usual. He kicked and punched at the punching bag as he let out a grunt, he had been at this since sunrise, and he was getting tired.

"Okay Lloyd, that's enough for now." Kai said, stopping his timer, giving the nine year old a break. The young blonde immediately stopped his assault and laid down on the ground right where he stood, relieved that it was break time.

Kai smiled slyly as he shook his head, the kid had a lot to learn, that was for sure! The fire ninja walked over to his black haired friend who was sipping an energy drink as he watched the younger ninja train.

"The kid's improving." Cole commented on Lloyd's progress.

"Ya! Soon enough he'll be ready to face his father." Kai agreed, leaning against the railing of the bounty with Cole, now that they had the Bounty back, everything was better. Lloyd's progress was no exception! "Green Bean's as strong as ever!" Kai chuckled.

The young boy perked up and bounced up to his feet as he ran towards the two teenagers,"Does that mean I can join you on a mission?" Lloyd asked, full of hope.

"Sorry kid, but you're just too young." Cole frowned as he ruffled the shorter boy's blonde locks.

"But I can help!" Lloyd whined.

"Sorry kid, but it's too dangerous." Kai commented.

Lloyd frowned and nodded in understanding before going back to his punching bag, he leaned his head over the bag of sand and sighed,"You're the only one who believes in me... aren't you?" he mumbled as he got back to training.

After many minutes that seemed like hours to Lloyd, Nya's voice came over the loudspeaker,"Attention! Everyone meet me at the bridge! It's an emergency!"

The three ninjas on deck hurried to Nya without hesitation as two of them were needed and the other was just bored. Once everyone was gathered into the bounty's control room, Nya explained the issue. "Lord Garmadon has been terrorizing the city! It seems like he's just begging for us to come and stop him! With all of the trouble he's causing we will need all of the help we can get! Sensei, we would appreciate if you would come and aid us as well." She finished as the elder nodded.

"You need a lot of help?" Lloyd asked with hope.

"Not that much help kid." Jay replied for Nya.

Lloyd zoned out as the rest of them devised the plan, he wanted to go like everyone else,but for some reason it was forbidden.

The young ninja waved them off as they exited the ship and made their way to the Dark Lord's location... the front of the history museum. Once they couldn't see the bounty anymore, Lloyd immediately ran towards the anchor and slid downward. He would go on the mission if he wanted to, his mentors didn't need to know that... yet.

Lloyd made his way to the museum at a full sprint, he wanted to get to the action before it was over!

However, nobody knew what Lord Garmadon had in store for them...

Garmadon was sitting idly by as he watched his snake minions scare the crap out of little kids and adults alike. He chuckled as he waited for his enemies, then finally they showed up!

"Took you long enough." the snarky red eyed man commented on he ninja finally arriving.

"The gig is up Garmadon!" Cole yelled, pointing his normal scythe at the corrupted man.

"I don't think so..." Garmadon trailed off as he disappeared into the museum.

"Seriously? Now he's running from us?" Jay yelled as the team followed him.

When Lloyd finally got there, he noticed the team following his father inside the building at full speed! The out breath boy sighed before running once again after his team, now he could see them again! He ran through the doors as he caught up,"Hey... Guys!"

The shocked team turned around to see the young boy behind them. "Lloyd!" they all shouted at him.

"You shouldn't have come, it's just too dangerous." Zane explained to the boy as he tried to shoo him back to the bounty.

"We're losing him!" Kai shouted as he pointed towards the still sprinting Dark Lord. They all carried on with Lloyd trailing behind them. Now, back to where we were in the beginning...

Garmadon rushed passed a room, he caught the eye of a certain graying woman. "Garmadon?" she uttered as she ran out to join the group that was chasing him.

"Misako?" Wu asked, out of breath.

"Wu?" she asked, having just started running.

"Uhh..." Lloyd caught up to the woman and his uncle,"You know her?"

"Now is not the time Lloyd." Wu said quickly as they continued the chase after the Dark Lord. Then, the chase stopped, they had entered a room with a dead end.

Garmadon was trapped, then he raised what used to be the golden weapons up into the air,"Hear me Mega Weapon! I wish for a portal! A portal to take the Ninja to a place where they cannot escape!" he chuckled darkly as the Mega Weapon lit up. It created a large portal, that began to suck the ninja, their sensei, and Nya in, but then the Dark Lord noticed two others standing by.

"MISAKO! LLOYD! LOOK OUT!" Garmadon shouted as he attempted to shield them from the sucking action of the portal, but it continued to pull them in, as well as Garmadon!

They all yelled and screamed as they were forced into the portal, and in an instant, the nine people were gone. The portal swirled into nothing as it disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>Kai groaned as he woke up, his tired eyes quickly closed at the bright light that shined above him, he looked beside him where a river was. How long was he out?<p>

He looked around to see his teammates, sister, sensei, Lloyd, Garmadon, and some mystery girl unconscious as well. Kai held his head as the memories came back to him, he looked at the girl again, he though that Wu called her... Misako?

He stood up as everyone else woke up as well, everyone got up from their spots, Lloyd and Garmadon were the last ones to awaken... the thing was that Lloyd landed on top of his father.

"D-dad?" Lloyd yawned, it was all he could muster.

"Son?" Garmadon groaned as they both got off of each other and looked around. Once everyone was fully awake, Kai noticed where the green ninja was.

"Lloyd, come over here." Kai ordered strictly as Lloyd obeyed and took a walk of shame back over to his, he would never admit it, but favorite teacher.

Kai shielded the young boy as he stood in front of the 'good side' of the group, on the 'bad side' was Garmadon.

"Where did you send us?" Kai demanded an answer.

"I don't know." the dazed Garmadon answered as his head was still spinning.

"You better tell us before I-"

"ENOUGH!" Wu demanded, stepping in between the two.

At his word, everyone began to bicker and argue until...

"THAT'S IT! I AM SO CONFUSED!" Lloyd silenced everyone,"FIRST OFF, I DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE! SECOND OF ALL, I AM REALLY DIZZY, WHO'S THIS LADY!? AND MOST OF ALL, **WHY IS EVERYBODY SCREAMING!?**" the whole group was quiet as the confused boy approached the girl with the braid,"Who are you?"

"Lloyd, my name is Misako Garmadon... I am your mother." she said, kneeling down to meet her son's eye level.

The young boy was frozen in place at the realization. So, he did the only logical thing he could do, he slapped himself in the face as hard as he could.

"Lloyd!" The concerned ice ninja yelled as he ran to the younger child's aid.

The young boy began to cry as he turned away from the woman,"You left me."

"I'm sorry." she began to apologize, but she was stopped.

"No, I'm not sure how I feel right now, but I know you don't need to apologize." he mumbled under his breath as the woman backed away. Everyone sat in awkward silence for a few moments until a familiar voice spoke up.

"That's enough! You're an interesting group... give me all of your valuables now!" a masked man approached them, the whole group faced the man who pulled out a knife. The ninja were distracted, Garmadon took that as his cue to make his escape, the dark lord took off into the distance. However, A certain cunning woman noticed his hasty escape and followed closely behind him.

* * *

><p>"I said to hand over your valuables!" the man with the familiar voice threatened.<p>

"Kai?" Lloyd asked, stepping towards the teen.

"How do you know my name?" the mugger held his weapon outward. The confused boy looked confused as the man took off his mask. the fire ninja and the masked man looked exactly alike.

"Whoa, that's freaky." yet another voice commented from the bushes.

"Nya! I told you to stay hidden, you can't defend yourself." the Kai copy walked over to his sister.

"Relax! I can fight for myself, and don't threaten the kid!" she said, smacking her brother upside his head.

"Nya! We're thieves now! We mug people! We need to be more threatening! it's been tree years!" Kai retorted back to the other Nya.

The confused group got into a huddle,"What's happening?" Cole asked.

"Remember Lord Garmadon's wish? He wished to take us to a place where we could not escape." Zane added.

"Speaking of Garmadon, where is he?" Kai questioned, looking around.

"He's not here! Misako's gone too!" Jay pointed out the two missing people.

"Let's get back on task! If Garmadon sent us to a place we could not escape, this must be an alternate dimension! Those are the alternate Kai and Nya! We need to get out of this situation before trying to solve our problem." Zane took charge.

"Okay, let's gain their trust." Cole agreed as they all got out of their huddle.

"We need your help, and all we have are the clothes on our backs." Wu explained as he stepped up.

"Fine." the alternate Kai snarled as he looked towards his sister who wanted to help them,"But we're thugs!" Nya gave him big puppy eyes,"Fine..."

The hotheaded teen was still against the idea of helping them but he had no choice. "Come on! Let's go to our base!" Nya said cheerfully. It took them many hours but they finally arrived at the place the siblings called home, it was in a basement under a condemned and abandoned building.

Everyone piled in as they all had their dignified boundaries set, there was one rule, don't touch anything! The ninja had to follow that rule or they would be evicted.

Later that night, they had all finally become comfortable in their conditions and were about to fall asleep when an almost unnoticeable shadow ran out in the darkness, but it did catch a certain samurai's eye.

"Kai," she shook her older brother awake.

She pointed to the shadow that was somewhat noticeable,"I'll wake the others." The fire ninja informed as Nya nodded and let him awaken them. The team carefully approached the shadow until it jumped out the window.

They ran down the alleyway until they all began to feel lightheaded as a green gas surrounded them, all at once the seven teammates passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh! Cliffe! Remember to review!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed,**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I don't really know what to say except for I'm sick and I wish I were better... so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jay opened his tired eyes and rubbed hem a little bit, still half asleep. The blue ninja looked around to see his teammates unconscious around him as well! Jay got to his feet, feeling very panicked, however he didn't dare to make a sound. He could see a gray haired man over to the right of him, looking at Lloyd as the green ninja slept.<p>

Jay froze, he didn't want the alleged 'kidnapper' to see him try and escape. He wanted to wake his sensei, but that would make too much noise! Jay then decided that it was time to get help. He looked at the man who was still next to Lloyd before dragging his still exhausted eyes towards the window, where he could see the moon shining bright.

He cautiously took a step as a loud, dragged out creak came out of the floor as a result. 'Why is everything so much louder at night?' Jay bit his lip at the sound that wouldn't be as noticeable during the day. The blue ninja let out a yelp, having seen the man looking at him with a 'warm?' smile.

Jay let out a yelp as he sprinted into the other room. He stuck his back up against the wall right next to the door.

He was taking heavy breaths before he allowed himself to calm down. His lip quivered as he stuck his head into the doorway, that only resulted in yet another yelp as his eyes met the concerned eyes of the now concerned looking man.

"Relax, I don't want to hurt you." the man reassured the ninja as he stepped backwards, and watched as the others woke up.

First was Cole, then Zane, followed by Wu, Kai, Nya, and then Lloyd. The man was hesitant to approach the young boy, but eventually decided on facing the whole group as a whole, Jay had walked in and sat next to Nya.

"I apologize for the alarm I may have caused you." He began as everyone listened,"I had only at first had intentions to bring two of you here, but you had to follow them out to me. Then, I had to take all of you because I have to ask of you a few questions..."

"And those are?" Cole asked.

"The first of many is... how did you find my son?

* * *

><p>Garmadon ran through the woods, without knowledge that Misako was on his tail. Finally, once he was sure that he was safe, he sat down and exhaled as he relaxed for a moment as he formed a plan.<p>

"What were you thinking?" a harsh voice asked as the Dark Lord jumped.

He turned his head to see a woman with her gray hair tied up into a messy braid,"Misako... you know I don't think like you... you-you, you wouldn't understand!"

"You don't know what I do and do not understand." she retorted coldly.

"Leave me be." the red eyed man grumbled as he turned away from her.

"I can do what I please Garmadon." the resilient girl slowly walked over to her husband.

"What part of 'leave me be' do you not understand Misako?" the corrupted man grunted.

"I am just curious about what you plan to do now that you got me, yourself, and our son in this mess!" Misako growled as she sat herself next to him.

"Hmph, you think I know?" Garmadon didn't notice he was inching towards his wife.

"Well? Do you know anyone who would know?" Misako crossed her arms.

"My brother might, but he's not exactly on my side..."

"Neither am I." the historian rolled her eyes, letting out a minuscule chuckle.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, you could use the megaweapon to get us out of here..."

"I am a bit too weak at the moment to do that."

"I-ahh!" Misako shrieked as she and Garmadon were trapped in the hunting tool known as a snare. Even though they were both shocked, Garmadon wasn't shocked enough to drop the megaweapon. They were stuck, sitting there as two skullkin walked into view.

"Aww, man! We caught people instead of something that we can eat." one of them groaned.

"You idiot! We can eat people but it would be cannibalism... right Kruncha?"

"Well Knuckal, technically yes... but it could count as ex-cannibalism, would that be wrong?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't know!"

"What do you think we should do?"

"Let's bring them to master... they might make a good sacrifice."

"Yes... come on! Lets get going." the skeletons finished their conversation.

"Yay... nice place to sit down... huh Garmadon?" Misako snapped angrily as her husband gave her a weak sheepish smile.

* * *

><p>"Your son!?" Everyone was shocked.<p>

"Yes, where did you find Lloyd?" the man asked concerned.

"Wait... what is your name?" Wu asked, he had a glint of hope and confusion in his eyes.

"My name? My name is... Garmadon." The man stood up tall as he smiled,"Kai and Nya... I have come to recruit you to join my team, my team of nin-"

"Uhh, you're a little bit too late for that." Kai said awkwardly.

"We already have sensei." Nya explained, pointing towards Wu.

"I don't understand! By my knowledge you've been on the streets, you became thugs after your parents passed away."

"You've got the wrong people..." Kai explained awkwardly,"You see... well, we're we are... from another dimension..."

"What?"

"Another dimension, another version of reality, you're looking for the alternate versions of us. They tried to mug us when we were first sent here." Nya continued for her brother.

"Then where are they?" Garmadon asked, stepping towards them.

"They must be at their base, you knocked us out right in front of it." Nya explained as Kai crossed his arms.

"Then let us go." The alternate Garmadon began to walk out the door as the others followed him. They all followed him, as they were walking towards their destination. "Are you all from the other dimension?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Yes, so Lloyd is your son here too?" Cole asked.

"Yes, however long ago, he was kidnapped by my brothers skeleton army. He is a corrupted, dastardly being who has only evil intentions... and it is all my fault."

* * *

><p>"I hate you for this..." Misako and Garmadon were stuck in a net and the female was not happy.<p>

"Hate _me _for this?" Garmadon snorted with a roll of his eyes,"You decided to sit down next to me."

"You decided not to be aware of your surroundings." Misako was getting tired of him,"Hey! Skeleton guys! Can you get me a separate net!?"

"Fine... I'll shut up." The man rolled his red eyes as they stuck them in the back of a familiar truck to Garmadon.

They fired up the engine and listened to it roar as it sped up, faster and faster... eventually it went through a portal and disappeared in a flash of light.

They lifted the net off of the truck and brought the two to a familiar castle,"Wait, this used to be my castle!" Garmadon whispered to Misako as they were dragged across the cold stone floor.

"Kruncha, Knuckal... you better have a well good reason for disturbing me..." A voice trailed off. Misako and Garmadon froze, the voice was very familiar, yet it had a more direct, and ambitious tone to it.

"Master, we have found these two wandering around nearby our campsite." Kruncha began,"We think you might want to choose their punishment."

The man looked at them and gasped,"Untie them!" the skullkin didn't hesitate to set the two free of the net before pushing towards the Lord,"Now go." the two fled to leave them alone. "You... it has been so long." his red eyes glistened as he stepped off of the pedestal that held his throne up above everything else. Garmadon still had the megaweapon tightly in his grasp. The other red eyed man slowly approached the woman as she backed up in return, trying to avoid the stranger.

"Hehehe." Misako chuckled nervously as she ran out of room to back up, beside her was a pillar, and on the other side was hot boiling lava... she was trapped. Fear was visible in her eyes, and Garmadon noticed, right before the other man could cut her off from all sides, he stepped in.

Garmadon stood firmly and protectively in front of his wife, his four arms shielding her from any potential danger. "Back off." he snarled.

Red met red as they glared at each other,"Move out of my way." the two armed man demanded while the four armed one resiliently shook his head no!

"I'm afraid I can't do that!" the other snarled and growled at the other,"You will not touch my wife!"

"_YOUR WIFE?_ I apologize my friend, but that honor belongs to my brother."

"Your brother?"

"He is known as Garmadon, he took her from me, so in return I took something special from both of them." he chuckled darkly.

"What are you known as?" Garmadon questioned.

"I, I am known as Lord Wu..." his red eyes seemed to shine a little as he spoke his name.

"It appears that this is going to be awkward." Misako whispered to her husband.

"Yes, quite." Garmadon replied. "Lord Wu, we are from another dimension, in our dimension... you are good."

"Good? Impossible, that once again belongs to my brother."

"Well, the thing is that I am his brother in that dimension, and I am the one corrupted by the venom."

"Hmm, interesting..." Lord Wu trailed off as he looked at his brothers alter. "I see my brother in you... well, appearance wise but, where did you get that amazing extra pair of arms!?"

"I got them in another realm, it appears you haven't even begun the search for the golden weapons yet."

"I have begun! You had stumbled right into a campsite where my army was preparing a plan to try and find them!" Wu boomed.

"Well, I have already finished my quest, in fact I got them in the end! I have what I call the megaweapon! The four golden weapons, molded into one. This cannot destroy however, only create."

"Hmm, is this how you have got here?"

"Yes!"

"Would you mind demonstrating it's power?"

"Of course?" Garmadon stepped backward and focused,"My strength should be up by now! Hear me megaweapon! I wish to create a large sword of _darkness_," he smirked, his words were dripping with venom,"One which's power is enough to destroy anything in it's path!" he yelled as the megaweapon lit up.

It sparked a couple times as it's light began to die until it wasn't glowing at all. "Wow!" if there was anything in the alternate Wu's voice it was definitely sarcasm. "Oh wait!? Where's your sword of darkness."

"I don't know! It's supposed to work!" Garmadon slammed his weapon against the wall.

"Maybe it's because of this alternate world, your megaweapon does not work here." Misako explained her theory.

"Oh this is great, just great!" Wu boomed once again, his voice had much anger.

"Uncle?" a tired voice yawned as a young boy in a cloak entered.

"Go back to bed Lloyd." the man growled.

However, instead of fear, the boy showed irrigance,"How can I! You're yelling at these loser prisoners so loud that my father can hear it in Ninjago! Please just torture them in the morning." the boy finished casually. As he walked back towards the exit that led to his room, he spat at the feet of the two people that his uncle was yelling at.

The married couple watched as the boy walked back to his room, shocked by the display. "What?" Lord Wu knew they were shocked by their facial expressions. "Well, how do expect him to act, I am raising him! Did you raise him any differently?"

The two looked at each other then blushed, how were they going to tell him that they didn't raise their child? Even Wu was a better parent than both of them when he was evil!

* * *

><p>Finally, the group of heroes arrived at their location. They were about to sneak in when the alternate Garmadon stopped them and instead knocked on the window.<p>

Soon, Nya's face appeared in the window,"Kai!" her muffled voice called to her brother as she welcomed them all inside.

Over the next thirty minutes Garmadon explained to them about a team he was forming, and they both were hesitant.

"I don't know, we have a pretty good set up here, hopefully the cops don't find us like last time though." Kai sighed.

"We were kicked out of our parent's old shop when they found us living there." Nya explained.

"Well, if you join my team, you will learn better self defense, always have a roof to sleep under, and have warm meals three times a day."

"You've got yourself a deal!" Nya yelled happily, shaking his hand while Kai rolled his eyes before shaking it as well.

"Now lets get back to my monistary where your training will begin." Alternate Garmadon turned towards the group of outsiders,"You may come as well, I have a few more questions to ask of you however."

* * *

><p>A young teen with dirty hair was running along an alleyway. He was being chased down by one of the most terrifying gangs on the streets in Ninjago City!<p>

He looked around for an escape until he notice a dumpster was blocking his path. He turned around only to be faced with the gang, with the leader in front.

The teen looked around until he took a deep breath and threw a ball of early October snow at the leader, he kept on throwing them until he heard the leader speak,"You're kidding, right?" the slightly older teen kept on taking the snowballs until one actually felt like it was gonna leave a mark! "Ouch! That was an ice ball!"

The other boy chuckled right before he was forced up against the wall and patted down, the group searched him. "He's got nothin' boss."

"What? How can anyone be traveling without anything?"

"I'm homeless you moron! Why else would I have hair this filthy, you can see the head lice! Not to mention how tattered my clothes are..." the other replied beginning to speak.

"ENOUGH! You're gonna pay for that kid!" the leader threatened, beginning to assault the hungry boy. After many brutal minutes, the young man was weak covered in bruises, and it was a miracle that he didn't have any broken bones.

At his first chance, he ran... he didn't care where he was going... he just had to get away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! What's up guys! Well, time to write a chapter at midnight and post it then so you can check it out in the morning and realize it was there! I love it when that happens!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed, remember to review!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Time for a late-night update!**

* * *

><p>"So my brother is assembling a team..." Lord Wu mused as Lord Garmadon explained the story that was likely happening then.<p>

"Yes, but I have a plan that will get you the golden weapons much quicker than I ever could have gotten then." Lord Garmadon showed him a sharp toothed smile.

Lord Garmadon explained his plan as Misako watched from a distance, locked in a cage with skullkin standing guard. Why was Garmadon helping this alternate Wu? Why was he screwing around with their destiny?

Misako watched her husband create awful conspiracies, why, why did he have to do this? She began to weep in her cell as she felt her heart burn into ashes that were blown away quickly by the cold, windy air of the Underworld.

"UNCLE!" a whiny voice echoed through the halls. "Kruncha just spilled another cart of supplies!" the alternate Lloyd tattled.

"I will deal with him later Lloyd, now leave... this is adult business." Lord Wu snarled,"Go and do anything but what you are doing right now." he rolled his eyes as Lloyd pouted and slowly walked away.

Lloyd took a walk around the underworld... he didn't feel like visiting the lava peaks, he didn't want to chuck rocks at the spiders... he then heard loud crying coming from a cell as he saw two skullkin exit.

"Come on! She won't escape during our lunch break." one said to the other while leaving the cell area unguarded. Lloyd didn't know why, but he felt a pain in his chest when he saw the woman crying in the cell... all alone.

Misako's grey hair was a mess as she heard footprints. She turned her head to see Lloyd's copy gazing up at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Go away." she mumbled as she laid down.

"Why? Don't you want some company? You do seem kinda lonely."

"I don't want company by someone who was raised by an evil tyrant."

"How about the guy you were with earlier? He looks like an evil tyrant, and he sure acts like one!" Lloyd pointed out.

"Shut up." Misako said quickly as she turned to the wall, hugging herself. "What would we even talk about?"

"We could ask each other things about each other."

"Fine... you know," Misako turned towards him,"Why have you never tried to escape your uncle? Don't you miss your father?" she asked.

"I miss him every now and again, but he doesn't miss me. He kicked me out of his home when I was very young and my uncle saved me. He told me about my destiny... to destroy my father when I am older and to succeed him. When I am older, I will become the next Dark Lord! I am the next in line!" Lloyd proclaimed loudly with pride.

Misako frowned,"...Oh..."

"So... what's your favorite color?" he asked like the kid he was.

"Purple." she chuckled,"Yours?"

"Dark Black! Or green, I'm not sure... I am fond of both of them!" he chuckled in reply.

* * *

><p>"So you are saying that I'm a ninja?" the alternate Kai was in Sensei Garmadon's living area with Nya as the wise old man explained their quest.<p>

"Yes Kai, it is your destiny." Sensei Garmadon explained to the fire ninja.

"I am not someone who fights for honor, I fight to survive!" alternate Kai retorted.

"But it is what you are mean to do-"

"Whatever! I am too hungry to think, I am going to grab something to eat." Kai lashed out before walking into the kitchen.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior." Nya smiled shyly,"He just needs to adjust to the idea of all of this."

"It is quite alright Nya." Sensei Garmadon smiled at the girl.

* * *

><p>The young teen ran...<p>

He ran farther and farther away from the gang. His reddish-brown hair shone in the moonlight as he sat down, letting a sigh escape his lips.

Jay Walker was a homeless teen, he was lucky he was homeless! That may sound crazy but it was true! Jay had escaped his abusive parents at the age of ten and lived on the streets from then on.

Jay made his way over to a park bench as the dark sky began to let small droplets of rain fall from the sky. Jay laid down and tried tyo fall asleep on the cold, wet bench... he would kill for a newspaper to cover him right now.

He sat there thinking of the life-death experience when his stomach grumbled audibly. He sighed as a voice spoke behind him"... You seem hungry boy."

"I am, what's it to you?" Jay asked.

"What's your name?" two red eyes appeared out of nowhere.

"J-Jay." he stuttered.

"Well Jay, I can see that you are without a home... I have an offer you simply cannot refuse!" a four armed man with pitch black skin appeared as the shadows seemed to illuminate him.

"Wh-what is it?"

"I can provide you with three meals a day, shelter, and a job. However, I can only do this under one condition."

"What would that be?" Jay asked with desperation.

"Jay Walker, you have been invited to join a team of ninja... a team that is loyal only to Lord Wu!"

Jay pondered for a moment,'I already have some fighting skills... I guess that could make me qualify, and this should be easy!'

Jay looked towards the no longer intimidating man,"I accept." he gave a confident smirk towards the man's red eye gaze.

* * *

><p>Kai grabbed many things from the fridge, he got some cold pizza, a cheese sandwich, and even some duck chowder. He had almost emptied the fridge when he heard noises outside.<p>

The brown haired boy walked over to the window to investigate when he was suddenly face to face with a boy that had a dirt-smudged face.

Kai opened his mouth to yell when the other teen clamped his hand over the other's mouth. "Relax! I am here to rescue you! Grab your valuables and get out! Here is a sack in case it's too much to carry."

Kai ripped the hand off of his mouth,"What do you mean rescue me?"

"This is a trap! I come from Lord Wu! You need to get out of here right now! You are in great danger! So grab anything you need!" Kai nodded, still processing what the teen had told him.

He stepped backwards and looked around, what would he bring with him. Kai smirked and stuffed many things into his sack, after a few minutes he jumped out the window, and following the other teen.

Kai was confused as they hopped onto a skullkin truck,"Where are we going?" he asked.

"We're heading to a safe place, the underworld! By the way, my name's Jay! What's yours?" Jay held out his hand.

"Kai." the brown eyed teen took the other's hand and firmly shook it.

"Listen Kai, wait, hold on..."

"Why-"

"JUST HOLD ON!" Jay yelled as the truck began to speed up. Eventually, they were going so fast that they could only see blurs of things... then next thing they knew it... they were in the underworld.

"Now tell me more..." Kai trailed off, still shaking from the shock.

"Okay, that guy you were with is bent on destroying Ninjago!" Jay yelled as Kai listened closely,"He sent me to rescue you! Now, he wants to see you." Jay led Kai to a room with lava everywhere and had a dark hue to it,"My lord." Jay bowed to the man on the throne.

Jay moved to the side to reveal Kai,"Ahh, I see you have found him... Kai! Welcome to my humble home... I have called you here for a reason! That reason is... you are destined to join my ninja team!"

"Woah! Stop right there! I do not want to be a ninja!" Kai retorted with anger./

"Yes... but you need to become a ninja in order to get your sister back... we rescued you, but those fools back at the monistary still have your little sister!"

Kai froze,"Okay... I will train with you."

* * *

><p>"I spy something... orangeish-red!" Lloyd was still talking to the woman.<p>

"I dunno... lava? Again?"

"You're good at this game!" Lloyd chuckled happily,"I never get to play games like this! The skullkin aren't all that fun, and Uncle just never has any time to play."

"Well, now you have me..." she smiled a little bit.

"So, we're friends?"

"Of course!" Misako giggled, even though she was in a cell, she was happy to have someone to talk to.

* * *

><p>"Kai!" Nya called, walking into the kitchen, she saw him nowhere in sight, she gasped at the open window. "Oh no!"<p>

Sensei Garmadon came running in,"What's wrong Nya?"

"Kai's gone!"

Garmadon stopped in his tracks and looked around, nothing seemed missing... that was when he remembered where Kai said he was going.

He opened the door as cool air rushed onto his face, an annoyed growl escaped his lips,"THE LITTLE THIEF EMPTIED THE FRIDGE AND TOOK OFF WITH ALL THE FOOD!"

"What!?" Jay called from another room, we just tracked him down, and I was hoping that I could get some after him." Jay pouted.

"Guys! Kai is gone! Let's focus on the big picture! We need to find him!" the alternate Nya yelled as she looked around for more clues.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter! But now things get interesting!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
